


Summer Surpirses

by Immortal_Magic_Freak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_Magic_Freak/pseuds/Immortal_Magic_Freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ok, so I was worried. James, Peter and Sirius were staying round my house during the summer after fifth year. They hadn't met my parents properly, only the brief moments at Kings Cross. But there was another person that they hadn't met yet...or knew about. But yeah, I was just a little nervous." How will the boys react to the two secrets Remus has kept? How will Sirius react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Notes: Hey XD Please tell me what you think XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Johnny, Christa, Cayden, Tiana, Liam, Noah, Gray, Jessie, Tyson, Susannah and Jenna. Please review XD
> 
> Don't know Remus' parents names, so I made them up XD

**Remus**

Ok, so I was worried. James, Peter and Sirius were staying round my house during the summer after fifth year. They hadn't met my parents _properly_ , only the brief moments at Kings Cross. But there was another person that they hadn't met yet...or knew about. But yeah, I was just a little nervous.

"You guys aren't going to be, you know, too over the top...right?" I asked, on the train to Kinds Cross. "I mean, sure, my parents know what you're like...it's just they don't know _exactly_ what you're like."

"Don't worry so much, Moons." James grinned.

"We'll be good." Peter smirked.

"We promise." Sirius laughed.

I had a very bad feeling about this. A bad, bad, bad feeling. But maybe they were going to be good. Maybe for once, they were actually going to keep that promise. I mean, since they don't know my parents, maybe they just might act their age and not ten years younger than they are. But I guess there was only one way to find out. I had to wait until we were actually at my place, to see if the three of them would actually behave themselves or if I would have to whack them round the head with a very large, hardback book. Which I had already threatened them with. Twice.

"So why else are you getting so...jittery, mate?" Sirius asked me. "It can't just be about how we'll act around your parents."

"Um, it's...uh, it's, um...it's nothing." I stuttered.

"Moony. You can't lie. Just tell us."

"Um...how about, wait so you guys can see for yourselves why I'm so 'jittery'."

"How will we know?"

"Oh, trust me. You will know."

Lily – who was in a different compartment, far away from James – was the only one that knew why I was so jittery. Well, she was the only one, for the moment, who knew why I was so jittery. She was, also, the only one that knew that I had very _non_ -platonic feelings towards my _best_ friend. My very male, _best_ friend. My very _straight_ , very male, _best_ friend, who just so happened to be, Sirius Black! And I was spending a whole summer with him and our two other best mates. Oh, boy.

* * *

When the train stopped, and the guys and I had our stuff, I led them over to where my parents were. Mum and dad had spoken to the guys before a couple of times, and knew James parents from when Peter, Sirius and I stayed at James' the year before. But my parents hadn't spent long periods of time with them. And Merlin knows how this would go. Sure, I had pre-warned my parents. I had pre-warned them _a lot_! I had even told them to pre-warn our neighbours, just in-case. Don't know if they had, but you know.

"Hey boys." mum greeted.

"Hi, Mr and Mrs Lupin." the guys replied, smiling charmingly.

"Please, call us John and Renee." dad told them. "No need to be so formal."

I just stood there as my parents and friends started to get to know each other. I said nothing, just shifting my weight from foot to foot every now and then. I glanced around the train station as I stood there, not really listening to what was being said. So, I didn't realise when after a while a hand was being waved in my face, until someone started calling my name. Well, nickname.

"Moony!" three voices yelled.

I snapped out of my...daydream, I guess it was, slightly startled. I looked from my very amused parents to my almost-in-hysterics best mates. I could _feel_ myself blushing, going as red as the curtains in our dorm.

"You alright there, Moons?" James chuckled. "You kind of spaced out there."

"Oh, uh...yeah, I'm fine." I replied.

"You sure, mate?" Sirius asked, grinning. "You've been doing that a lot recently."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine."

"I don't believe you." Peter told me.

Mum and dad sighed, drawing the attention of the four of us back to them.

"Oh, it's no use." mum laughed. "If anything is wrong he won't tell you until you find out what's got him so worked up for yourself."

"It's always been that way." dad added. "Now come on, why don't we get going?"

Oh, great.

* * *

The ride home was alright. James, Peter and Sirius were actually behaving themselves, so I was relaxing a little. But Merlin, I just couldn't wait for this next part to be over already. Mum and dad knew I hadn't told the guys yet, so neither had they. They had tried to get me to tell them why I hadn't told my friends yet...but the truth was, I didn't know. I guess, I just didn't want them to know yet because, come on, they could corrupt anyone and anything...I mean that's what they had done to me. But I was kind of glad they did.

When we pulled up outside my house, I think the guys were a bit surprised. I don't think they thought the house I lived in would be quite this big – though it wasn't as big as James' – or 'new-looking', as it was.

"So...this is home." I told them.

Sirius smiled, slightly. I guess anything looked better than the dark dingy place he grew up in. The neighbourhood was nice. I knew a few people...ten of them...not including their parents or siblings. All of us stepped out of the car. Mum and dad were already at the door. When the guys stepped out of the car, they looked around. I ended up, as always, almost tripping over one of the stones in the front garden. Luckily, as always, I grabbed onto the gate.

"Having fun there mate?" my friend Johnny called from across the road, laughing at my little stumble.

"You know it!" I called back, righting myself.

"Well, don't hurt yourself; remember you have to be boring at some points."

"Oh, shut up!"

"Or what?"

"I'll get Christa on you!"

"Little fucker. Fine, you win. See ya later mate."

"See ya."

I turned back to the guys as Johnny walked down the road in the opposite direction. I had to explain to them that Johnny was a friend from muggle school from when I was three. There were ten of them all together – Johnny, Christa, Cayden, Tiana, Liam, Noah, Gray, Jessie, Tyson and Susannah. Liam actually lived next door to me, and was my best friend...until I met Sirius, though Liam was still a really good friend of mine. Christa was Johnny's girlfriend. All four girls in the group absolutely loved me, and I could easily get them on my side with a little puppy-dog look. I mean, come on, I'm the youngest member of the group, plus I'm gay...of course they love me more than the others! And yes, I did tell James, Peter and Sirius all of that including the last bit about Christa and the girls.

"You are an evil genius." Sirius grinned. "I am so proud."

"Thank you." I chuckled. "I realised I had this talent at the age of six."

"So why don't you use it at school?!" James asked, baffled. "Do you know how useful that could be to you?!"

"The only reason I use it with them, is because I know them and I know it works. Plus they know I'm gay!"

"And?" Peter asked.

"It won't work if people at school don't know I'm gay. And if any of them found out...well, the majority anyway, they would put me through hell."

"Yeah they will." Sirius agreed. "Unless they know what's good for them."

James and Peter agreed with that. This was one of the many reasons why my friends were just simply the best. They always knew how to cheer me up. The four of us walked up to and into the house. I closed the door behind me, since I was the last one in. James, Peter and Sirius all looked around the interior of the house. They noticed that the pictures on the walls didn't move. I told them about that hundreds of times; how it was only wizarding pictures that moved, not muggle.

"Hey, Moony, is this you?" Peter chuckled, pointing to one of the pictures.

I groaned when I saw the one he was pointing too. It was one of me when I was four, wrapped up completely in bubble wrap, and covered in stamps. It doesn't sound funny...but, to anybody who saw it, it really looked it.

"Yeah, yeah it is." I muttered. "My mum insists on having pictures up on the wall, and unfortunately for me, they're all the embarrassing ones."

"Well, this one isn't bad." James said pointing to a different one. "Hey, this one wasn't taken too long ago!"

"When was it taken?" Peter asked.

"Um..." I said, looking at it, my eyes widening slightly. "Three years ago."

"So, who's the kid you're holding in the picture?" Sirius asked.

"REMMIE!" a small voice squealed.

I turned just in time to catch the running child, as she launched herself at me. I laughed as I hugged her, spinning her round once. James pointed at her back and looked towards the picture of me holding a new born baby. I nodded, not being able to stop smiling.

"Hi Remmie!" she giggled.

"Hey Jennie." I grinned. "How are you, little lady?"

"I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm good too."

"Good. Remmie?"

"Yes, Jennie."

"Who are they?"

She looked towards James, Peter and Sirius with a curious look on her face.

"Didn't mummy tell you?" I asked, overdramatically.

"Didn't mummy tell her what?" mum asked, appearing in doorway of the living room.

"Don't worry." I laughed.

Mum disappeared, shrugging. I turned back to James, Peter and Sirius, seeing the confused looks on their faces. I just grinned.

"Ok, Jennie, this is James, Peter and Sirius." I said, gesturing as I said their name.

"Oh!" she giggled. "Mummy did tell me."

I laughed at her as I readjusted how I was holding her.

"Silly." I sighed, before turning to my friends. "Guys, this is Jenna. My little sister."


	2. Sister

**Remus**

"You have a sister! Why didn't you tell us you had a sister?!" James asked when Jenna was outside with my dad.

We were out the front, lounging around on the front garden. Mum had gone to talk to one of our neighbours while dad was keeping Jenna busy. So now, I was getting an ear full from my friends. I was just sitting there, picking at the grass, while James, Peter and Sirius lay on the grass. Just like at Hogwarts. I shrugged, looking down at the grass.

"Moony, you have to do better than that." Sirius sighed, poking me.

"Yeah." Peter agreed. "All you have to do is tell us why."

"I don't know. I guess, I just didn't want you to know yet because, come on, you three could corrupt anyone and anything." I said, looking up at them, smiling slightly. "I just like Jenna the way she is, and I'd rather she stay how she is. Until she goes to Hogwarts and meet people like you guys."

"Please, the only people she'll meet that are like us, is us." James told me, sitting up.

I just rolled my eyes. Of course he'd be big headed, even though he wasn't around Lily. James kept talking; going on about no one would ever be like the Marauders ever, yada, yada, yada. So I just shoved him. Didn't realise how hard I shoved him, until I saw him upside down on the grass. It was rather funny, since when he rolled onto his back, he had a mouth full of grass. While I tried not to laugh, Sirius had no problem with rolling on the floor in hysterics with Peter. This was one of the many reasons why I started having these feelings for Sirius in the first place. He just found the tiniest thing funny, and he didn't give a crap if anyone thought he was weird.

* * *

Sirius and Peter did calm down after a while. About five minutes later, I guess. When they did, James just hit the pair of them, resulting in James and Sirius having a little 'wrestling match'. Everyone that knew them had taken to call it their 'wrestling matches', just because – most of the time – that's what it looked like. Luckily, this time, the 'match' didn't go on for too long. Honestly, those two got even lazier during the holidays.

"Ok, so now we know why you were so jittery on the train." James said.

"Anything else you're keeping from us?" Peter asked.

Obviously the answer to that was yes. But I was _not_ going to admit to that! No. No, no, no, no. Did I mention, no?

"Um, let's see." I said. "You know about my 'fury little problem'. You know I'm gay. You now know about Jenna... No, don't think there's anything else."

"I don't believe you." Sirius said. "Anything you're keeping from us, Moons, you know where we are when you're ready to tell us."

"That or we'll just find a way to make you tell us." James muttered.

"Hey! You said you'd behave." I said. "That includes forcing anyone to do anything...especially me!"

"Kill joy."

"Tough luck."

* * *

Later that night, a little while after dinner, the four of us – plus Jenna – were in the living room watching TV. Jenna was falling asleep on me, as always. It was always on my first day back at home that she decided I was a bed. Not that I minded, I loved my little sister. When I knew she was definitely asleep, I smiled slightly, standing up, carrying her.

"I'll be back down in a minute." I told them. quietly.

The three of them nodded, staying silent. Carefully, I walked up the stairs, carrying Jenna. Sure, I was used to doing this, but that didn't mean I wouldn't drop her one of these days. But I didn't have to worry about that when Jenna was in her bed and clutching the wolf toy she got mum to get her – I really did love my little sister.

"Remmie?" I heard Jenna yawn, as I started to walk out her room.

Sighing and grinning, I turned back and knelt by her bed.

"What's up, Jennie?" I asked, folding my hands on the side of her bed and resting my hands on them.

"Remmie, I miss you." Jennie said.

"I miss you too, little lady."

"Do you have to go back?"

"Yeah, only have two more years though. Then I can see you more."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Pinkie?"

Chuckling slightly, I lifted my head up, linking my little finger with hers.

"I promise, Jenna." I told her. "Now go to sleep, tiny."

"Night Remmie." Jenna yawned again, letting go of my finger as I stood up.

"Night."

I walked out of her room, closing the door behind me, and almost fell into it when I came face to face with the guys. They had to drag me away from the door, just so there was no chance we'd wake Jenna up. And I say 'we' because it would be their fault.

"Trying to scare the living crap out of me?" I asked as we made our way back downstairs.

"We were curious." Peter shrugged.

"We thought we'd be nosy." Sirius added.

"Why does she call you Remmie?" James asked.

I sighed. Of course _one_ of them would ask that. Should have known it would be James.

"It's a nickname she gave me, when she first started talking. She couldn't pronounce the last part of my name, so we got her to start calling me Remmie." I explained. "It just stuck, and some other people in my family call me it as well."

"Well isn't that cute...Remmie." James grinned.

"Oh no."

"I think this is going to be a great summer...Remmie."

"This is not good."

Peter laughed as James continued, encouraging him. When we were back in the living room, I slumped down onto the sofa, hiding my rapidly reddening face, as James continued. Sirius chuckled a little as he sat down next to me, Peter and James sitting on the other sofa. He sat closer than normal, but did the usual ruffling of my hair...which _used_ to annoy me. But instead of moving his arm back, he chucked it around my neck. He only did that when we were walking around Hogwarts or its grounds, never when we were sitting down or anything. But I was most likely over thinking this, you know. I normally did that. Especially when it came to Sirius.

"Don't worry, mate." Sirius told me, while Peter and James were too wrapped up in their joking around. "He'll get bored with it soon, and probably forget about it when we go back to school. If not, then I know loads of stuff about him that you could use against him. Especially _all_ the nicknames his mum gave him."

I smiled a little, dropping my hands from my face.

"Actually, might just tell you anyway." Sirius grinned. "Be more fun. Besides, I can't use it against him; he's got too much dirt on me."

I laughed, quietly. This was going to be a good summer.

Not that I knew how right I was at that time. But I'm getting ahead of myself.


	3. The Park

**Remus**

A couple of days into the holidays, and everything was going well. James, Peter and Sirius kept to their promise and were behaving, and so far hadn't corrupted my baby sister. But the summer was still young, anything could happen.

Sirius ended up getting on really well with Jenna. While Jenna liked all three of them, she seemed to prefer Sirius. It was quite funny actually. Sirius fell asleep at one point one morning, while we were all out in the garden...Jenna decided that just wouldn't do, so launched herself from her swing and onto Sirius. When Sirius saw it was Jenna and not James, instead of flying off the handle, he just laughed and sat up. I, like James and Peter, were surprised by that. Sure, we know he wouldn't lash out at a three year old girl...but it wasn't like him to just laugh. It was really quite strange.

But hey, I wasn't complaining. I was just happy nothing had gone wrong.

* * *

"Your sister has so much energy, it's unbelievable." Sirius panted, as we chased Jenna around the park near my house, one afternoon.

"Tell me about it." I laughed. "Jenna and I have done this every time I've come home from Hogwarts, since she could walk."

"You're a good older brother."

"You think?"

"Yeah. I do."

Sirius ran off then, after Jenna, who was clutching the wolf toy – she took it everywhere. James and Peter had given up long ago and were lying underneath a tree, but Sirius never gave up. I just laughed. I leant against the back of the bench I was standing near, catching my breath for a moment. I placed my hands on the back of it; either side of me, and let my had roll backwards so I was looking up at the sky. I closed my eyes against the bright sun, smiling a little. I could hear James and Peter whispering about something, but I couldn't make out any words. The only thing I could make out properly was the pair of them laughing at something. Merlin knows what they were talking about.

"See they've taken well to Jenna." a voice said to my right.

I didn't need to look to see who spoke. I knew the voice all too well. I mean, I talked to the owner of that voice every day, and she had become a very good friend of mine over the years. My smile grew, turning into a grin. I just hoped that James didn't spot her, because if he did then Lily would have to leave.

"Yeah they have." I replied, chucking slightly. "Should have seen their faces when they found out about her."

"I would have loved to have seen that." Lily agreed. "So, told Sirius you love him yet?"

"What?! No! Why the hell would I do that?!

Lily laughed, leaning against the back of the bench too. Lily was a great friend, and it was nice having a friend who was a girl at Hogwarts. She was the first person at Hogwarts I told I was gay, and she helped me tell the guys. I appreciated that so much. I mean, here on my road, I had Noah and Liam – two of my friends who were also gay and were together – to help me come out to the rest of our friends – Johnny, Cayden, Tyson, Gray, Christa, Tiana, Susannah and Jessie – and my parents.

"Maybe because it's true and he's in love with you too." Lily told me.

"No he's not." I replied.

"Yeah he is. You just don't see it."

"Because it's not true.

Lily sighed at my stubbornness. She had been doing this ever since she found out that I liked him. Of course, I always won.

"How are the pair of you anyway?" Lily asked, referring to Jenna and me.

"We're good, thanks, Lils." I replied. "How are you?"

"Yeah, I'm good thanks."

I could tell Lily was about to add something onto that, but something – well, someone – cut her off before she had a chance.

"Lily!" Jenna squealed.

I opened my eyes and lifted my head up to see Jenna running over to us, but more towards Lily. Lily got down to Jenna's level before she got to close, and Jenna just ran straight for her. When Jenna had her arms around Lily, and vice versa, Lily stood up again next to me.

"Hey, Jenna." Lily grinned.

"Hi." Jenna giggled. "You never told me you knew them."

Jenna gestured to James, Peter and Sirius. The three of them had stopped what they were doing and were starting to make their way towards us too, at a slow pace.

"I know. Unfortunately, I have to put up with them." Lily muttered.

"Unfortunately? Why unfortunately?" Jenna asked.

"Because they can get annoying."

"Even though James loves you?"

"No he doesn't."

"Does too. I heard him. And I found letters he was going to send you, but threw away."

Lily looked surprised, and had no idea what to say. To be honest, I was a little surprised myself.

"Jennie...when do you hear James say that?" I asked, slowly.

"When you guys were talking, last night." Jenna replied.

"What did you hear him say?" Lily asked.

"Well, he had lots to say about your eyes. He kept saying that he loves you lots. And that's all I remember. The letters are still at home too."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I believe him. Especially since Remmie tells me he keeps going on about you at school as well as during every holiday."

Lily looked to me, eyes widened slightly. I sighed, nodding. I had tried to tell her so many times that James wasn't lying to her. Looked like it only took my baby sister to make her believe the poor boy. I glanced over to the guys. They had just reached us, and they had been joined by Lily's friend Greta. I had forgotten Greta was staying at Lily's this summer. But Peter was happy though. It was obvious that Peter and Greta liked each other; they just need a little bit of a push to actually get together. Lily passed Jenna to me before walking over to James.

"Alright Evans?" James asked, grinning cockily.

"Shut up, Potter." Lily smiled.

James faltered then. The only time Lily ever smiled at him was when she had jinxed/hexed him in some way before walking off. But never any other time. Greta, Peter, Sirius and I were also rather shocked by this. Lily whispered something in James' ear, making him blush, furiously. Seeing his reaction, Lily slipped her hand into his, subtly. If it was just us Marauders at that moment, he would be yelling, screaming, whooping, jumping, running and just generally being excited. I looked to Jenna before shaking my head a little and rolling my eyes, to which she giggled a little.

"Wanna go on the swings?" I asked her, quietly.

She beamed up at me, nodding as fast as she could. I placed her on the ground.

"Race you." I grinned.

* * *

We were in the park for another two hours. James and Lily 'talking', while Peter and Greta flirted. Sirius and I just kept Jenna occupied. Jenna ended up going back onto the swings after a while. I pushed her on the swing, while Sirius sat on the one next to her pushing himself, but not lifting his feet off of the ground. She must have been on the swings for, about, ten minutes when I looked at my watch, seeing it was half five in the evening.

"Hey Jennie, we need to get you home, little lady." I told her.

"Aw, do we have to?" Jenna asked, with a small puppy-dog look.

I rolled my eyes, lifting her off of the swing and kissing her forehead before placing her on the ground. I grinned, poking her nose, which got her to giggle and lose the pout.

"We can come back another day." I chuckled.

"Ok." Jenna sighed.

"You want me to go get James and Pete?" Sirius asked.

"No, you three can stay here if you want." I told him. "Anyway, I don't think James wants to leave quite yet, and Pete and Greta have almost got there."

"Ok, fine, we'll leave those two here. But you're stuck with me."

"Yay!" Jenna giggled.

Sirius picked her up, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Sirius and I just smiled.

"Wanna help me go tell James and Peter that they can stay here?" Sirius asked her.

Jenna just nodded. Sirius walked towards the four under the tree, while I grabbed Jenna's wolf toy. I looked at the toy, seeing how far from it I was. Sure, I hadn't seen what the wolf looked like, but I knew it didn't look like this. This one didn't look like it could rip you apart, limb from limb, and not care about the consequences until it turned back into a person. But then it was a kid's toy, so it wouldn't. Of course, I would never tell Jenna that. I let her believe that this was what I looked like. Sure she knew it was dangerous to be around my when I turned into one and that's why she couldn't see me then, but I wasn't about to let her think I was a complete monster. I wanted to keep my baby sister as innocent as I could for as long as possible.

* * *

I don't know what was said between James, Lily, Peter, Greta, Sirius and Jenna, because as soon as I got close enough to hear anything they had all finished talking. Sirius turned around, both he and Jenna smirking. Jenna always smirked when she was keeping a secret – and she was a really good secret keeper – and Sirius just always smirked. So, even though I knew Jenna was hiding something, it didn't really bother me much.

"Ready to go, Jennie?" I asked, handing her the toy.

"No." she replied.

"Good, let's go." Sirius grinned.

"Hey, that's my line." I chuckled.

"Well you weren't first enough."

"Oh shut up."

The two of us – I say two because Jenna was being carried by Sirius – walked out of the park, leaving James and Peter behind. Luckily they knew the way back to mine from the park, so didn't have to worry about them getting lost. Jenna being Jenna ending up falling asleep, two minutes into the walk home. She always did that.

"Jenna's a sweet kid." Sirius told me. "Get's it from her brother."

And face turns red.

"No, she doesn't." I replied. "Get's it from mum."

"Liar." Sirius muttered under his breath.

Knowing us, we'd end up arguing about it for hours, and I really couldn't be asked to do that at that moment.

"I remember when Reg and I used to be as close as you and Jenna." Sirius mused.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Yup. Before we had to worry about all the family stuff, we used to be really close. We had a normal brother/brother relationship and he used to be a really nice kid. We got along great. If I'm honest, I miss that."

Sirius smiled sadly, sighing a little.

"Well hey, if he wants to ignore the only family member that actually cares about him, then that's his loss." I said.

"Not really, I mean I could have been a better older brother." Sirius replied.

"From the way I've seen you act with Jenna, you were a great older brother. And don't say it's different, because it's not."

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Manage to make people feel better about themselves?"

I looked to my left, towards him. He was looking right back at me, smiling a little. It made my heart flutter slightly. I bit my lip, shoving my hands into the pockets of my jeans.

"It's a talent I guess." I shrugged.

* * *

Back at my house, mum and dad were surprised to find Jenna asleep. It wasn't normal for her to fall asleep after a day at the park. Normally, she came back with even more energy. Dad chuckled slightly, taking Jenna from Sirius and taking her upstairs.

"James and Peter are still at the park, with Lily and her friend Greta." I told mum, as Sirius and I walked outside, into the garden. "They know their way back, so don't worry about them."

"I still love the fact that Jenna got Lily and James together, after we've all been trying for three years." Sirius snickered, as we closed the back door. "She makes a great addition to the Marauders."

"She's too young to be a Marauder."

"Bull shit! You can never be ' _too young_ ' to be a Marauder."

"Fine, fine. But she is."

Sirius just laughed, and ruffled my hair, chucking an arm around my neck. We walked over to the tree in my garden, and sat underneath it, leaning against the trunk of it. He didn't remove his arm from around my neck the whole time we were sitting there, talking. Which was a little strange, since when we were with Peter and James he always ended up mucking around with James five minutes after we all sat down. But it was nice, to be honest.

"So, uh...I was told something...interesting by Lily and James before we left, earlier." Sirius told me. "About me...and you."

"What do you mean interesting?" I asked, a little nervous.

"Well, I don't know if they were, you know, kidding around or anything...so it could have just been a joke."

"Well, what d-did they s-say?"

Sirius didn't say a word. I turned my head to the right to look at him. I didn't expect him to kiss me.

It wasn't just a quick peck on the cheek, this was a full on, on the lips, slow, deep kiss. Sirius' hands were around my waist, pulling me on top of him, my hands around his neck. His lips were as soft as silk, a nice contrast to his hard body against mine. And I swear I heard him growl. Sirius broke the kiss and leant backwards, so we were only a few inches apart.

"Seems like James and Lily were telling me the truth." Sirius grinned.

"Seems so." I breathed.

Sirius leant forward, pressing his lips back to mine. He wrapped his arms tightened around my waist, as one of my hands tangled into his short black hair, pulling him closer. His tongued brushed against my lower lip, and without thinking, my mouth opened. Sirius slipped his tongue into my mouth, brushing it against mine gently. We pulled back slightly, breathing heavily. Sirius rested his forehead against mine.

"Damn. Rem, I'd always thought you'd be good, but never thought you'd be _that_ good...or rough." Sirius grinned, waggling his eyebrows.

I stuck my tongue out at him, and Sirius leant forward and licked it.

"Yuck!" I yelped.

"Then don't stick it out." Sirius told me, his grin getting wider, continuing to waggle his eyebrows. "If you're gunna be around me, alone, and tempt me, there's a penalty. One item of clothing per minute comes off."

He slipped his hands up my shirt.

"You're insufferable." I chuckled.

Sirius removed one of his hands and pointed to himself.

"Male, sixteen, with a lap full of _sexy_ werewolf. What's your point?" he asked.

"I'm a sixteen year old male too, but you don't see me acting like this." I smiled. "And your last point is invalid, since it is far from the truth."

"Liar."

"Prove it."

Sirius didn't know how to answer that. That's when he started to take my shirt off.

"What are you doing?!" I asked alarmed.

"I told you, there's a penalty." Sirius smirked.

"Really?! Out here?! With my parents _and three year old sister_ inside?!"

"Oh, right. Forgot about that."

"Of course you would."

"Shut up, you love it."

I grinned, chuckling, my forehead still against his, while he grinned back at me.


	4. A Summer Full of Surprises

**Remus**

It was funny how easy it was to act like nothing happened while Sirius and I were alone in the garden. Sure, it wasn't like we were trying hard to hide it – thought we weren't exactly broadcasting it –, but no one seemed to realise. Well, I think James might have when he and Peter arrived back at my house, but he didn't say anything. He didn't even say anything to Jenna when she woke up.

Mum and dad were happy just to leave the four of us too it, since it had shown over the past week or so that we could all be trusted – which I was still surprised by, considering the three couldn't behave at school. But at least they weren't acting like they did at school; otherwise my parents would – probably – be concerned about my mental state. Ok, I'll admit that's farfetched, but come on, if my parents knew _exactly_ what they were like...it probably wouldn't go well. And I've realised I started rambling in my head about all of this and staring into space, instead of paying attention to what my friends were actually saying. And I just realised they were all watching me curiously.

"Sorry." I said, my face burning up.

"It's fine mate, we're used to it." James chuckled.

"Whenever someone else does we call it 'a Moony'." Peter added.

"Or 'a Remus', depending on who it is we're talking too or around." Sirius grinned.

"Oh, cheers." I replied, sarcastically. "Nice to know my mates do that."

"Isn't it." James smirked.

I rolled my eyes. Of course James would turn it around in that giant head of his, making what I said sound like I meant it. It irritated me slightly when he did that, but with the day I was having I couldn't care less. I sighed, leaning back into the sofa, closing my eyes for a moment, smiling. Secretly, not that I would tell them, I loved summer. It meant I didn't have to get stressed for a _whole month_! Nothing to worry about – apart from the full moons. James, Peter and Sirius just treated every day like the summer, so it wasn't anything knew for them...apart from the fact that they didn't have to go to class, or had me force them to get up. Some mornings that was quite funny, though others it just made me want to chuck cold water over them _or_ throw them out of the dorm and lock the door. I think I actually did that once. If not, than I would have to during sixth year. I didn't realise I still had my eyes closed or was grinning, until I heard people chuckling quietly. Slowly, my grin dropped and opened my eyes. My face got redder – obviously.

"Shut up, the three of you." I muttered.

* * *

When mum and dad thought we were asleep – we were tremendous at acting – all four of us just sat there, talking. It was kind of like we never left Hogwarts, since there you could find us up until early of the hours just talking about random shit. Though James was always talking about Lily – tonight was no exception – and Peter was always talking about Greta – tonight was no exception. Though at least _now_ , _both_ of them could say they _finally_ got the girl! I took a while, but it happened in the end. I shook my head as the pair just lost themselves in discussing the girls, not realising neither Sirius nor I were actually listening. No; instead Sirius and I were having our own conversation.

"So...what did Lily and James tell you?" I asked in the end, a little shyly.

"Well, it was mainly Lily, really." Sirius replied. "She told me that James had told her what I had explained to him and Pete, and that I should just go for it."

"What h-had you told James and Pete?"

Sirius let out a breathy laugh, running a hand through his hair. He did that when he was a little nervous and a tiny bit embarrassed. A light pink tinge spread over his face, adding colour to his face. I bit my lip, looking down at the floor. I didn't notice that Sirius had slid closer to me until he slipped his hand into mine, another layer of pink spreading over his face. I glanced from our hands and then to him. It was strange really, how I was reacting to this, when only a few hours ago I had his tongue in my mouth! But I couldn't help it. My heart rate had sped up and my breathing had become erratic, though I don't know if he noticed.

"What do you think?" Sirius asked me, quietly.

James and Peter were still talking, still not realising that they were talking to nobody at all.

"I d-don't know." I stammered, quietly.

"Really, Rem?" Sirius chuckled. "You're the smartest guy I know, and you're telling me that you don't know what I told James and Peter. Even after I snogged you."

"Well...I...um...uh..."

"Ok, put it this way. It's the _exact_ same thing that you told Lily. Actually never mind, I'll just tell you. You told Lily about the very non-platonic feelings you have for me, I told James and Pete the same about you."

I smiled slightly, even though my face was burning a fiery red. I was about to ask if he was actually telling me the truth, because I just couldn't help that little voice in the back of my head telling me this was all some kind of cruel joke – though I _knew_ Sirius wouldn't do that. I stopped though when I saw the look he was giving me and, without me having to ask anything, Sirius just nodded, grinning. I grinned back at him. Sirius let go of my hand and put his arm around me. He pulled me closer and I leant into him. I turned my head towards him again and we both closed the distance between us, pressing our lips together. Until we were rudely interrupted.

"Guys, really." a voice from in front of us said.

James and Peter had stopped talking and were looking at us, grinning. I swear the only thing I had been doing that day was blushing furiously. I couldn't remember a moment during the day when I wasn't!

"Get used to it." Sirius said, smiling, not pulling away.

I did pull away though, not looking at James or Peter. I couldn't help but keep the smile off of my face though.

"Just don't...ya know...get to the going-to-shag stage, or something close to that. That we don't really wanna see. You save it for just the two of you." James said.

"Kill joy." Sirius chuckled. "Can't make any promises."

"Well, bollocks to you then. Just, when we go back to Hogwarts, don't shag on my bed."

"Or mine." Peter added.

The four of us just laughed. Well, this was just a summer full of surprises.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review XD  
> Thanks XD


End file.
